Tandre
The pairing of Tori Vega and Andre Harris ( T'/ori and /'Andre ''') is one of the most popular, supported ships on Victorious so far. This ship is showing signs of a rivalry with the Bori ship, the pairing of Beck and Tori. Another shipping name used for this pair is '''Anori (An/dre and T/'ori'). Tandre Moments Season 1 Pilot The two first meet within the first three minutes of the pilot episode. Trina introduces Tori to Andre (at first calling him Andrew), her talent show partner. The two instantly became friends in the five days Trina and Andre had practiced for the talent show. Both were visibly annoyed by Trina's diva actions. After Trina sung one line of "Make It Shine", Andre had asked Tori for aspirin and she gave him a handful. At the showcase, Tori said 'hi' to Andre's grandmother before being called backstage because of her sister's swollen tongue. When Trina couldn't perform, Andre volunteered Tori to do the part, saying she knew Trina's part. Although Tori kept refusing, he wouldn't take no for an answer. In Tori's first attempt to run off, Andre had to pick her up and carry her to the dressing area. As the director pushed her on stage, she tried one last attempt to escape having to do the showcase, but was pushed back on stage again and Andre gave her a reassuring look. After the performance, she and Andre hugged. As the principal of Hollywood Arts asked her if she wanted to come to the school and Tori said yes, but asked "But what if I'm not good enough?". While the group argued, Andre opened the curtains and asked the audience if Tori was "good enough" to go to Hollywood Arts. When they all applauded, Tori agreed once more and the two shared another hug. One her first day of school, she saw Andre again in Improv class and sat next to him. After Jade had poured coffee on Tori and she left the class to call her mom, Andre walked out of class to talk to her. In the hall, the two talked and he claimed that Tori was special and that she belonged at the school. Tori came back the next day thinking about what Andre and Trina said to her. When she picks her actors, she says Andre first; when he messes up, she pats him on the back while he leaves the stage. The Bird Scene Through the whole episode it is stated that Andre made a play and wants Tori to be the lead in a play, the reason why she needed to complete the Bird Scene. At the begining of the episode, Andre helps Tori with her stuff when she is struggling with them. And when Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori and tells her he needs to speak to her, Andre laughs a bit and wishes her luck. Stage Fighting Andre says 'hi' to Tori at her locker. When Tori tells him and Cat that she's playing the French Horn as her manditory instrument, Andre asks her why. After she tells them, and plays the instument badly she claims it's "broken". Then Andre tells her he'll fix it and plays it extremely well. When Tori is trying to get Russ to stop fighting Beck (not knowing they were just stage fighting) Andre is the one to get her off of Russ's back and he held her back. While Tori, Andre, and Cat are having lunch and Tori is expressing how she is afraid Jade will actually hurt her on "accident", Andre tries to assure her she'll be fine. When Andre was stage fighting with a classmate, Tori was watching with a slightly worried expression. After his scene he gives Tori her acting props and mouths something assuring to her when she looks nervous about stage fighting Jade. Eventually this gives her enough confidence to go on stage. When everyone is tending to Jade, after Tori is accused of hitting her, Andre stays next to her. Tori turns to Andre for back up. Andre believes Tori really hit Jade, and because of this she is a bit upset. Later when he sees Jade in the hall and finds out her black eye was a lie and that it was just make up, Jade tells him not to tell anyone, especially Tori. He says he won't and, after a pause, goes running around yelling Tori's name to tell her, while Jade chases him trying to get him to stop. He goes straight to Tori and tells her that Jade was faking it. The Birthweek Song When Tori is having trouble thinking of a gift for Trina, Andre is one of the people to volunteer to help her (along with Robbie and Cat). When the group is at lunch, still thinking of ideas, Tori and Andre sit rather close to each other. When he suggests Tori get Trina cheese, she looks at him and he says, "Let's not do cheese." While he scribbles cheese off the list, she looks at him for a little bit before moving on. That night, Tori had Andre over at her house for his opinion on Trina's gift; she bought her boots. When he calls the boots "shoes", she hits him in the back of the head. Andre replies "I can't believe you hit me!" When Trina buys the same shoes that Tori got her for her birthday, Andre suggests she write her sister a song. When she says that she can't write a song, he asks her who she knows that does, and then points to himself like Trina had done moments before and says "This guy!", which she giggles at. While they are writing the song, they are having a good time on the couch. The two write the song for Trina together and when he sings the lyrics they came up with, he looks up at her as he sings the line "that I love you" When Tori comes to record, Andre is with her, even though Trina only called Tori. This could imply that Tori must have wanted him to come. Andre asks the producer, "Is she killin' it or what?" Jade Dumps Beck When Andre and Beck are sitting at the table outside and Tori runs over, she sits next to Andre instead of Beck. When she is sharing the photo with them, Andre grabs it to get a better look and then they sit even closer to each other. She has a slightly annoyed face when Andre keeps saying that Alyssa Vaughn is hot. When Tori looks at Jade sitting alone, she looks at Andre with a look that says "we should sit with her". He quickly refuses and tries to make a run for it, but she grabs his backpack and he gives up and decides to sit. Throughout the entrie episode, Tori is trying to get Beck and Jade together again. If she truly liked Beck, she wouldn't have helped Jade and taken advantage of the situation. But she didn't, which shows she may not be as into Beck as many believe. Tori the Zombie Tori and Andre are practicing the songs for the play in her living room. Andre tells her to sing the song like an old jazz singer and when she asks why he says, "To amuse me." She laughs and starts singing. When she's done he teases her saying he wasn't amused. They agree on ordering a pizza. Andre keeps the music going while Tori gets the monster make up removed. When Cat comes to put makeup on Tori and asks him to be her assistant, he leaves. He then comes back bringing pizza even if it was a possibility that Cat would ask more help from him. Robarazzi Survival of the Hottest At the begining of the episode when Andre walks over to the group sitting at the table and greets them, Tori gives a flirty wave. When they're trapped in the RV and are sharing a cap of the water Trina hadn't drank yet, Tori passes it to Andre after her turn. She puts her head on his shoulder when he unwilligly passes it on to Robbie. When they all start to lose hope that Cat will come back anytime soon, Andre suggests everyone sing to lighten the mood. Making everyone protest saying it's stupid. But Tori starts singing "Make It Shine" and Andre joins her. Eventually everyone starts singing and Cat walks in. Once they get out, Beck and Andre run to get everyone water from the cooler in the truck. Andre tosses one to Tori before anyone else. Website Hints * On TheSlap, they've posted pics of each other. *Also on TheSlap, is a picture of the two that is the 2nd most liked. Behind the Beck and Tori pic, however the Tandre picture was put up a few days after the Bori one. *For the music video Make It Shine, on TheSlap everyone added someone to the list of people in the video, or "slapped" them in the video. Andre "slapped" Tori in the video. *On TheSlap, the first "Tori Takes Request" video, Andre is with Tori at her house. They are sitting on the couch and he starts sniffing her and getting closer to her, asking if she was wearing a new perfume. She says she ate a salad with zesty ranch and he says, "I knew it." They go on with the video and Andre reads her the comments. He reads one by Jade and then one asking her to pour ketchup on her feet. She refuses and he tells her she should do it. When she finally agrees to it, he pours the ketchup on her feet. She complains saying it isn't performing and he turns on music and tells her to make her feet dance that way it is. She does and Andre dances along with the music too; they both laugh as the video ends. *On Nick.com there is a picture of them that leads to the "About" section. *On TheSlap Andre had Tori's help making his video. *Andre calls wearing a purple sweatshirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt a "perfect day". Dan Schneider Hints In the Fun Facts for "Tori the Zombie" Dan wrote, "Everyone who works on Victorious loved the whole run where Andre is making Tori sing like an old jazz singer. It was really cute and fun to watch!" Tandre Video's This is a list of videos from sites like Youtube and TheSlap. *Andre & Tori (Smile)="Smile" by Uncle Kracker *Tandre (Tori + Andre) Follow Me Down-Victorious="Follow Me Down" by 3Oh!3 *Tori Takes Requests #1 *I'll Never Be The Same ~ Tori/Andre *Things I'll Never Say -*Tandré* *Accidentally In Love {Multiple Pairings} Popular Tandré FanFictions Tandré Category On FanFiction.net *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5952564/1/100_Tandre_Drabbles_Challenge 100 Tandre Drabbles Challenge by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5903887/1/The_Accident The Accident by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5927654/1/Roses Roses by Trim59] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5943123/1/Secrets_and_Lies_Music_and_Lyrics Secrets and Lies: Music and Lyrics by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5896977/1/Why_Does_It_Bother_Me Why Does It Bother Me by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5923139/1/You_Want_Us_To_Stage_What You Want Us To Stage What? by 506thpir] Popular Tandré Shippers/Writers *Fresh-Highlighters Gallery tandre.jpg tori+andre.jpg Tandre.png TandreBigShowcase.jpg Category:Pairings